


It's Warmer Where You Are

by bythelightofthenight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, romantic mush basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: It's barely nine but the party is on full go. Instead of joining the others, they stay by the doorway.“I fucking hate Christmas parties”, Monty says, trying not to watch Susan from accounting perform Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.“Really? I’m having so much fun.”“Mistletoe!” Susan shouts into the microphone suddenly. She's pointing, pointing straight at them.prompt: Monty Green + Nathan Miller + winter holiday season (can be shippy or just gen)for tumblr user pinkmistletoe in the no white saviors allowed exchange





	

**Author's Note:**

> lbr if it says can be shippy it'll be shippy. i don't play around when it comes to millermonty so here is a few winter holidays w team everyone's gay 
> 
> there's a sex mention there otherwise just cheese

It's been snowing for a few days. The snow is powdery, harmless, but it means it's damn cold. Monty tugs his coat tighter around himself before taking a drag of his joint. His coworkers are too drunk to notice, the party inside turning steadily from relaxed to sloppy. 

Since college, he's turned into a more social smoker rather than a recreational user. He's not exactly being social at the moment, but being the youngest employee in the establishment does it to him. He just wants to get through the night headache free. 

He likes his job. It's not _the job_ , but he's got loans to pay off. He's tech support, the young guy, fresh out of school, ready to take on the world. Just not this party. Old people get racy with a few drinks in them, he's learned. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Someone's stepped onto the balcony, now backing away. “I didn't know someone was here.” 

“It's fine.” 

The man steps back outside, and Monty can see him better. Broad shoulders, full lips, dark eyes - he's already slightly less chilly. 

“Smoker?” 

“No, I-I needed a break from all that.” The man points inside with his thumb. 

“You don't work here.” 

“I don't. I came with, uh, Bellamy. You know him?” 

“He's the only one I know. Asshole loved me getting this job so he wasn't ‘the kid’ anymore. Where is he now?” 

“Got a call from the real plus one.” 

“Ah. Wells.” 

“Yeah.” The man huffs out a laugh. “Should be happy for them, but the high school sweethearts thing is so goddamn sickening.” 

Monty laughs. He knows exactly what he means. On his first week he got to see the Wells Look for the first time. Bellamy's a gorgeous man with a gruff voice and unruly curls, but he goes soft, so soft, when the phone rings and it plays a vaguely familiar sounding 90s ballad. It's the song they danced to at their high school prom. Monty hates that he knows that. 

Wells is in Europe for two years. Monty can't imagine a relationship surviving that. Not that he'd ever tell that to Bellamy. He's never seen a guy so happy to answer the phone. 

“You known him for long?” 

“Best friends since kindergarten. Can't get rid of the guy”, he says lightly. 

Monty holds out what's left of the joint. The man takes it. 

“Thanks.” 

“I'm Monty.” 

“Miller.” 

“Miller?” 

“Yeah.” 

Monty raises his hands. “Okay. Just wondering.” 

Miller bumps their shoulders together.

They go back inside. It really is damn cold. 

It's barely nine but the party is on full go. Instead of joining the others, they stay by the doorway. 

“I fucking hate Christmas parties", Monty says, trying not to watch Susan from accounting perform _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_. 

“Really? I’m having so much fun.”

Monty snorts. “Guess this all builds morale but... God, at what cost.” 

“Mistletoe!” Susan shouts into the microphone suddenly. She's pointing, pointing straight at them. 

Monty counts to three before glancing up. _Fucking Susan_. 

Everyone's staring at them. Miller doesn't look too affected. 

“You wanna?” 

Miller shrugs. Monty kisses him. It's a picturesque moment and everyone's cheering. But Monty’s hands are freezing cold, and Miller flinches when they touch his neck. 

“Fuck. Sorry.” 

“‘S okay.” 

Everyone's back to their drinks and Susan’s found another song. Monty stares at Miller, who stares back. His lips are tingling. It's the holidays. He's been working long days for months. What the hell. 

“Wanna get out of here?” 

Miller raises a brow. “Am I that good of a kisser?” 

“Maybe. I don't mind another go.” 

Miller kisses him. His hand is on Monty’s lower back, pulling him against his body. Not the worst holiday party he's been to. 

“Can I be a gentleman?” Miller asks. 

“With your tongue down my throat? Please.” 

Miller orders them drinks. Monty accepts the beer, but narrows his eyes. 

“You need a courage drink?” 

“No.” Miller takes a sip. Monty watches his fingers around the bottleneck. “I'm spending time with you.” 

“Fuck, you're cute.” 

Miller laughs. Monty all but chugs his beer. 

“Do you like being a tech guy?” 

“I like the computers more than the people who fucked up their computers.” He wants to put his hand on Miller’s thigh. “What do you do?” 

“I'm an accountant.” 

“No fucking way.” 

“It's true. Boring’s the new sexy, you know.” 

Monty's hand lands on Miller’s thigh. “Sure is.” 

Miller sets down his empty bottle. “You still wanna take me home?” 

“You thought you being an accountant would change that?” 

“No. But now it's not a rash decision.” 

“So sensible. You work the nerd hot.” 

“Says the tech guy.” 

“Can we leave?” 

They do. 

They don't see Bellamy on the way but Miller sends him a text. In the elevator Monty pins him to the wall and mouths at his jawline. 

“Where exactly are we going?” Miller asks breathlessly. 

“I live with four lesbians.” 

Miller bursts into laughter. “Of course you do.” 

Monty bites down in reply, and Miller’s grip tightens on his hips. 

“I have noisy neighbors.” 

“I don't think I'll mind.” Monty runs a hand down his stomach. 

They walk for 15 minutes. Miller’s apartment is small and tidy. Not that Monty cares. He's working on opening the buttons of Miller’s shirt. It really shouldn't be this hard. 

Miller laughs. It's a good sound. 

Managing to strip with Miller’s lips on his neck should earn him a medal. Miller lies back on the bed and Monty crawls over him. 

“I haven't done this in a while”, Miller mumbles against his cheek through gasps as he grinds down. 

He kisses him, almost forgets to breathe. “I'm not even close to coordinated enough to pull this off right now.” 

Monty's had his share of sexual encounters, but he swears he's never made anyone laugh this much. It's a whole different tingle; in his chest instead of way below. 

He used to be afraid of making boys laugh. His palms would sweat and his breathing turned shallow. They might've not laughed if they knew. 

Miller lets him fuck his thighs, ankles crossed tightly, Monty's fingers splayed over his chest. He returns the favor with a sloppy blowjob once he's caught his breath. 

“Need to leave?” Miller asks when he's resting comfortably on Monty's chest. 

Monty’s eyes are closed. “Wasn't planning on it.”

“Good.” 

\-- 

It feels like the sun hasn't been out in weeks. It hasn't snowed either, a blanket of cold rain over the city. The curtains are open, but all there is is gray. 

Monty's curled up on the bed, staring at the red numbers of the alarm clock. It's quarter to six. He's been up since five and eventually gave up on trying to fall back to sleep by going to the bathroom. He sat on top of the toilet and brushed his teeth lazily before getting back to bed. 

The number changes seven times. The door opens quietly. Monty turns his head to show he's not asleep. 

“Hey.” 

“Did I wake you?” Miller asks, dropping his bag on the floor. 

“No.” Monty stretches an arm out towards him. “Come here.” 

Miller lies down next to him over the covers. He wraps an arm and a leg around him and sighs deeply. “Merry Christmas.” 

Monty holds onto him tightly. “I love you.” 

Miller kisses his shoulder. “I love you too.” 

The small and tidy apartment is gone. It's been five months since Miller was laid off, the decision to move in together made for them. Monty loves sleeping in the same bed. He doesn't love the tired look in Miller’s eyes that rarely goes away. 

“I'm gonna shower.” Miller gets up and starts peeling off layers. 

“I can come with you”, Monty suggests lightly. 

“Baby, as much as I miss you naked, I'm too tired. I'll be right back, okay?” 

“Take your time.” 

It's Christmas morning. Miller’s been working nights every now and then. He still hasn't found a new full time job. Monty wishes he didn't feel guilty for doing what he needed to. 

Miller crawls under the covers. His skin is still warm from the shower when he pulls Monty in. They settle with his face buried in Monty's neck, their legs tangled together. 

“We don't have to go to dinner today if you don't wanna.” Monty strokes his back. “I shouldn't have agreed to it. I know it's a lot.”

“No. I want to meet your family. I do.” 

“Christmas is just such a hassle and --” 

Miller kisses him quiet. “It's okay if you're nervous about introducing me to them.” 

“I'm not. My mom already loves you. She's the toughest one.” 

Miller grins smugly. “True.” He steals another kiss. “Wake me up in a few hours so I have time to give you my present.” 

“We agreed no presents.” 

“This one is free. Only requires you... and me... and a horizontal surface.” 

“Okay, okay.” Monty rolls his eyes fondly. “I see what you mean.” 

“Good.” Miller settles against him again, his body relaxing against Monty's. 

“I think things will get easier, you know?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think we'll have our own place one day?” 

“I'd like that.” Miller mumbles against his neck, close to falling asleep. “Maybe get married. Make babies.”

“Yeah, maybe.” 

He used to be afraid of dreaming. There were too many what ifs. Nowhere did they promise a happy ending for him. 

“We'll be alright.” 

“Yeah.” Monty kisses the top of his head. “We will.” 

\-- 

“Don't do it. Don't you fucking dare, Monty.” 

It's how most snow fights start. Team Lesbian wins. Raven’s aim is too impeccable and Anya is just ruthless. Harper and Maya stayed out of it to keep score, but clearly they were rooting for their own team. 

Miller helps him up from the snowbank he dropped in after the results were in. “Good effort.” 

“We'll get them one day”, Monty swears before he's distracted by the consolation prize of Miller’s lips on his. 

“Screw you, Monty! You'll never get us!” Anya yells by the door. 

Monty flips her off through his mitten without breaking the kiss. They're standing in the middle of the yard outside their building. The day isn't too cold so earlier they decided to walk to the store. The groceries were dumped on Harper and Maya as soon as Monty hit Raven with the first snowball. 

“Feel better?” Miller bumps their noses together. 

He used to be afraid of showing affection. It was an announcement of feelings and a claim, one he wasn't sure he was allowed to make. 

“Almost.” He kisses Miller slow and sweet, just long enough to make his knees weak. He pulls away. Miller’s eyes are closed. “Yeah, I'm good.” 

“Dick”, Miller mutters as he steps back with a grin. 

“Hurry up! We have food to make”, Raven yells at them from the window. 

They go inside. Miller gets Monty to drop the idea of grabbing snow with him and sticking it down the back of Anya's shirt. 

They cook together. Six is a crowd, but they're used to it. Maya keeps feeding Harper the snacks. Raven smacks them both with a towel from her wheelchair. 

“Have y'all come up with your New Year’s resolutions?” she asks. 

“If you try to get me to go to the gym again, I'll kick your ass”, Monty says, pointing a carrot at her. 

“You can try”, Raven huffs. “But only one of us actually goes to the gym.” 

“She's right.” Miller pats his shoulder. 

“Ouch?” 

Anya cackles, and Raven winks at her. 

“B just texted me. I'll go let them in.” Harper grabs her keys. She's back soon with Bellamy and Wells. 

Wells’ been back for a few months. Bellamy proposed to him on day two. The wedding is in August. 

They sit in front of the tv, waiting for the countdown. Harper’s been asleep against Maya's shoulder for almost an hour. It happens every year. Raven’s braiding Anya's hair. It's surprisingly good; even Raven looks surprised. 

Wells and Bellamy hold hands the whole night. Monty thinks they haven't let go of each other since they were reunited. 

_Ten_

Miller pulls him closer almost instinctively. His eyes are glued to the screen. Monty pokes his cheek and he turns to look at him. Monty leans his forehead against his. Miller’s arm wraps around him. 

_Five_

Raven and Anya are already making out. Every year. Harper wakes up grumpily. 

_Three_

He used to be afraid of falling in love.

 _One_

That's really not a problem anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [all nws exchange posts here](http://natharmiller.tumblr.com/tagged/no-white-saviors-allowed) i've posted all of four (4) things now don't forget to check them out 
> 
> rewrite ch1 coming out soon!!


End file.
